AJ Styles vs Chris Jericho IV: When the Bullets Fly
by wencho17
Summary: AJ Styles and Chris Jericho meet at Wrestlemania but when the newly named Balor Club makes its debut and shows up ringside its anyone's guess what might happened and why the trio is even there in the first place. Fantasy booking one-shot.
**I got a little bored so I decided to put pen to paper on a fantasy booking idea I had for the Styles/Jericho match at Wrestlemania involving the debut of the Balor Club. Curious to get your thoughts!**

 _Picks up mid-way through the Styles/Jericho match_

"Styles and Jericho are just absolutely giving each other everything they have," Michael Cole observed as the two titans of professional wrestling continued to prove that age is in fact only just a number. "The sheer will that is on display right now, I don't think either one is going to allow themselves to have their shoulders down for a three count."

"You are absolutely right Cole," Byron Saxton chimed in. "It has gotten extremely personal for these two. First, bitter rivals, then friends, now rivals again. All because of Chris Jericho's almost ridiculous jealously."

"Ridiculous?" JBL responded, looking in bewilderment at his colleague. "There is nothing ridiculous about it. The WWE Universe disrespected him when they chanted for AJ Styles. Who does he think he is anyway? Coming in here and expecting to just take over the company by storm. Jericho has been in the WWE for over 15 years. He's held almost every championship belt multiple times. Styles hasn't done any of that. Until he proves something in this company, he has no business calling one of the all-time greats a jackass. So go on and call Styles phenomenal but Jericho is right, he's just a rookie."

Cole rolls his eyes. "AJ Styles is anything but a rookie and Jericho has been learning that the hard way over these past few weeks."

Back in the ring, Styles and Jericho are locked up once again, with Jericho possessing the upper hand, at least for the time being. The self-proclaimed 'Best in the World,' has the so-called 'Phenomenal One' on his knees, kicking him once, twice and a third time in the chest, perhaps meant to be symbolic of the three Codebreakers given a few weeks ago.

Jericho can't help but smile at his own smug arrogance. He picks AJ up from the mat, only then noticing the less than bi-partisan crowd.

"You hear them?" Jericho sneers at Styles, holding him by the back of his neck. "AJ Styles, AJ Styles, AJ Styles," he continues to mock his opponent before throwing him back to the mat and locking in the Walls of Jericho.

"Jericho's got him in the middle of the ring," Cole exclaims. "AJ might have to tap."

"Best in the World," JBL replies. "That's not just a nickname, that's who Jericho is and he's proving that to Styles tonight."

Close to tapping, Styles looks up at Jericho and seemingly having gained the strength from the crowd, manages to crawl to the ropes and break the hold. Jericho appears stunned and holds the vicious position until the referee reaches a five-count.

The damage done, Jericho grabs the hair of the fallen Styles and gets him back to his feet. Jericho continues to mock him, slapping him across the face, chanting his name with each blow.

Charging for the ropes, Jericho is prepared to execute the Codebreaker when suddenly, the lights in AT&T Stadium fade to black. Squinting to see in the darkness, Jericho and Styles both turn their attention to the top of the ramp where the only light in the arena is emanating from. Near it, two hooded figures emerge, still shrouded mostly in darkness.

The figures begin to walk slowly toward the ring, revealing for the first time, a third figure who had been standing behind them. Standing in the darkness, the man steps forward and pushes his head back as the familiar tune begins to play, dropping the hood and exposing his presence.

"Wait a second, wait a second," Cole said in shock as the third figure makes his way to the ring apron. "That's former NXT Champion Finn Balor!"

"What is he doing here?" JBL asked more confused than the rest. "And who are the two men with him?"

Byron smiles slightly, happy that for once he knows something his colleagues don't.

"That must be Gallows and Anderson," he asserts as the two men stand beside Finn in the surrounding ring area. "They debuted Friday night at NXT Takeover Dallas, right after Samoa Joe pinned Finn Balor to become the new NXT Champion."

Michael Cole seemed satisfied but JBL still frowned.

"That doesn't answer the first part of my question," he repeated. "What are they doing here?"

None of the commentators knew for sure so instead they turned their attention back to the ring where Jericho and more importantly AJ, looked surprised to see the trio. Before jumping down from the apron, Finn made quick eye contact with AJ, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by JBL.

"I know exactly why they are here," he said. "They're here to help Styles win."

"The four of them do have history from their time in Japan," Byron added.

With the members of the Balor Club at ringside, both Jericho and Styles seemed rattled. It took a few minutes but when both regained their composure and felt confident the trio would not be interfering, the match continued. This time however, it was Styles to gain the upper hand and the momentum provided from his former stablemates showing up at ringside.

Methodically, Styles used his quick offense to land a series of blows on Jericho. He kept his focus on his opponent but every now and again, Styles glanced out of the corner of his eye to check on the trio who hadn't moved since their arrival. One could never be too careful after all, especially given the way Gallows and Anderson had treated AJ the last time the three shared a ring.

Styles shook off the distraction and went back to his attack on Jericho. The blows were followed by a kick to the midsection and then as it seemed Jericho would mount a counter-attack, a beautifully delivered Inziguri to the back of the man's skull. Finn and the rest of the Balor Club seemed pleased, almost nodding their approval at AJ.

The gesture made Styles uneasy and wasting no time, he decided to set up his finisher to end the match. As Jericho began to rise to his feet, Styles climbed the ropes, only briefly pausing to ensure he would not be interfered upon. When he was certain, Styles took to the top rope and executed his springboard forearm right into Jericho's head. The move brought the former WWE champion to the ground and Styles used the opportunity to put his opponent in the Calf Crusher. However, not before he moved his hands together in the Bullet Club's signature gesture. It was clear AJ was sending the ringside trio some sort of message, although no one quite knew what it might be.

Locking in the hold, Jericho fought as hard and long as he could but was forced to tap out.

"Your winner, AJ Styles!" Lillian Garcia exclaimed as she held his hand high in the air.

AJ looked around at the crowd and soaked it all in. They were cheering his name on the grandest stage of them all. It truly did not get any better than that.

He was so caught up in the emotion of the moment that AJ didn't realize the once stationary trio were now crowding the ring, one member of the Balor Club at three of the four corners. On Finn's signal, the three men took the ring and closed in on Styles.

"What, what's going on?" Byron asked.

"Isn't it obvious Byron?" JBL retorted. "They are congratulating the man they helped to defeat Jericho. What a disgrace, an absolute disgrace."

"Yeah but John, technically, these three didn't do anything," Cole responded.

"They were ringside and they were a distraction to Chris," JBL explained. "They came out here to support AJ Styles and clearly, the objective worked."

As confident as JBL was that the Balor Club had been there as Styles' friends and hired guns, AJ couldn't say the same thing. Part of him wanted to believe the trio was there to congratulate him, to have the four of them reunite on the grandest stage, but a larger part of him sensed trouble. All that AJ knew for certain was that he didn't send the three men to the ring and as a result, he had no idea what they would do next.

AJ and Finn met face-to-face, the founder of the Bullet Club staring into the eyes of the man who replaced him as leader once he signed with NXT. The stare down felt intense but after a few seconds, Finn smiled at AJ and extended his hand. The crowd was on their feet chanting "Yes!" and after a little trepidation, AJ accepted and returned the gesture.

Finn raised AJ's hand high in the air and then released it. He offered a slight bow to Styles in the Japanese style, and then left the ring with Gallows and Anderson following closely behind.

Relieved, Styles continued to soak in the crowd exuberance amidst his own joy. It was then however, with his back to the ramp that it happened.

Finn returned to the ring, blindsiding Styles with a vicious clothesline as everyone in the stands and presumably the viewers at home, looked on in shock, none more so than AJ himself. Done with his portion of the attack, Finn nodded his head and left the ring. Gallows and Anderson however remained and unleashed their onslaught on AJ once again.

The two picked up their former leader and powerbombed him onto the mat as Finn just stood near the bottom of the ramp, watching. Styles wasn't able to fight back so once again, Gallows and Anderson dropped him to the mat. With the third time being the charm, Gallows and Anderson hit yet another powerbomb on Styles before leaving the ring and joining Finn at the ramp.

As everyone looked on in confusion, with some in the crowd even beginning to chant, "Why Finn, why?" Balor raised the hands of his two soldiers before the larger men picked up the former NXT star and carried him out of the arena, to what had turned into a chorus of boos.

 _The next night on Raw_

Opening the third hour of the show is Jericho who comes out to his signature music wearing his signature light brite jacket. Jericho seems proud of himself and ignores the boos and chants for AJ as he enters the ring. With mic in hand, Jericho addresses the crowd.

"AJ Styles," he chants before taking a quick pause. "AJ Styles," he repeats slightly louder. "AJ Styles," he says one more time, in chorus with the crowd.

"AJ Styles," he simply says, without the singsong tone. "AJ Styles is no more. I was informed before coming out here tonight that your precious AJ Styles was injured last night at Wrestlemania thanks to a vicious assault following our match.

See, I warned him. I warned all of you. AJ Styles had no business being in that ring with me at Wrestlemania. I've won championships, main evented PPVs, while he was what? Making enemies in Japan? Certainly seems that way. But the rookie had to learn the hard way. He kept pestering and pestering until finally he got what he wanted. But I told him to be careful what he wished for."

Jericho couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"I've always been a firm believer of giving credit where credit is due so yes, AJ Styles did in fact beat me last night at Wrestlemania," Jericho acknowledged. "He pinned my shoulders to the mat, 1-2-3. But what he didn't do is leave the arena under his own power and that is where the credit comes in. So, without further ado, allow me to formally introduce you idiots to some friends of mine."

"Wait a second, he doesn't mean," Cole interjected, beginning to connect the pieces.

"Finn Balor, Doc Gallows and Luke Anderson," Jericho continued, confirming Cole's suspicions. "The Balor Club!"

Again the lights went out and the room darkened as the three figures, all wearing black Balor Club hoodies, emerged from the shadows. This time, Finn was leading the way as the chants of "Why Finn, why?" returned from the crowd.

Finn ignored them as he made his way to the ring.

"See AJ," Jericho smiled as he looked into the camera, directly addressing his injured foe. "You weren't the only one who spent time in Japan. You weren't the only one to get respect over there. And the thing about respect is it follows you wherever you go. And you have enough respect, people will do whatever you want them to do isn't that right Finn?"

Balor just nodded.

"You don't get that respect from being a rookie Styles," Jericho continued. "You get it from years of being in the WWE, from winning championships, from defeating the likes of Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock on the same night. That's how you-"

Once again, the audience was surprised as once again the three hired guns turned on the man they were believed to be supporting. The same formula as the night before took place as Finn initiated the onslaught and Gallows and Anderson finished it.

Jericho laid flat on his back as Finn stood over him, grabbing the mic from the mat.

"Finn Balor doesn't take orders from anybody," he said directly at Jericho. With that, Finn took a wad of cash out from his back pocket, causing the audience to stop chanting "Why Finn, why?" and instead "You sold out."

Balor ripped off the rubber band and began peeling off the bills and throwing them one by one at Jericho.

"You can take your money and you can take your respect and shove it," he said, taking the last few bills and stuffing them inside of Jericho's mouth.

It was then that Balor, flanked by Gallows and Anderson turned their attention elsewhere.

"To all those in the locker room, this is your official notice," he said. "The Balor Club is here and it's got a list a mile long of targets, starting with AJ Styles."

Gallows and Anderson executed the old Bullet Club gesture as Balor simultaneously ran his hand across his neck signaling that Styles was finished.

 _Obviously this sets up a Finn Balor/AJ Styles feud which can transition into a Balor/Owens feud and allows Jericho to be written off of TV if he is leaving after WM. Assuming a scenario that has Triple H holding the belt and losing it to a redebuting Seth Rollins at Summerslam, those two feuds could carry over until after that with a Night of Champions focused Balor/Rollins feud. In the meantime, Gallows and Anderson would rip through the tag team division undefeated and hold the belts. Survivor Series would then begin to build around a Team Rollins vs Team Balor narrative, with both Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose on Seth's team providing another Shield reunion tease. This would all lead up to WM 33 where it's the undefeated Balor Club against a fully reunited or one-night only reunited Shield, which upon its re-debut would give Balor Club its first loss._

 _So thoughts?_


End file.
